


There For You

by fanficwriter88



Category: Tiny Pretty Things (TV)
Genre: Advanced Content, Cute, Eventual Smut, Gay, M/M, cute gay story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28661070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficwriter88/pseuds/fanficwriter88
Summary: Caleb and Nabil start out hating each other, but after Caleb gets drugged and Nabil helps him, they begin to grow closer...
Relationships: Nabil Limyadi/Caleb Wick
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter I

**Author's Note:**

> This story has direct lines and partial scenes from Netflix’s ‘Tiny Pretty Things’.
> 
> I do not own the rights to these characters or the overall content. 
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Caleb danced farther down the hall, spinning and leaping.

He passed a group of boys, one of them pushing him forward towards Bette and June and laughing, "Ballerino extraordinaire, Caleb Wick."

Caleb ran up the stairs and pounced on a girl, staring into her eyes.

"Ugh, Caleb," She exclaimed. "You're sweating buckets."

"Dude! I see, like, four of you." Caleb stated, staring at her still.

"Caleb, what the hell?" She sighed, pushing him off of her. He slid down the stairs, hands above his head.

"I don't get it," a friend of his exclaimed. "He wasn't drinking."

Suddenly, Caleb noticed Shane walking down the hall, sadly. Caleb gasped and ran up to him, pulling him into a hug from his side and beginning to hump his leg repeatedly.

"Shane! Shane! Shane! Shane! Shane! Shane!" Caleb shouted as he humped up and down his leg.

"Work on your foreplay, buddy." He said, annoyed, as he pushed Caleb off of him.

Caleb tumbled into his room, grabbing his doorknob as he did, causing the door to close behind him. He stayed on the cold floor for a moment before standing up and looking around, spotting Nabil sitting in his bed against his headboard, knee up, looking up from the book he had been reading.

"Are you drunk?" Nabil questioned, studying Caleb's behavior.

"Pft, nooooo..." Caleb laughed, walking towards the foot of Nabil's bed quickly. Slowly he began to crawl up the bed sexily, on his knees, arm after arms like an animal. Nabil moved back against the headboard, putting the book down and putting his arms up to prevent Caleb from getting any closer.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I want you," Caleb growled, trying to push his way closer to Nabil's face.

"You are not thinking clearly," Nabil stated slightly nervously, embarrassed, as he pushed him off of him and onto the floor.

"Ugh," Caleb groaned. "You're no funnnn,"

"You are sweating crazy," Nabil said, getting onto his knees on the floor and putting his hands onto Caleb's forehead to check his temperature.

"Your hand is soft," Caleb sighed, closing his eyes and calming.

"You are burning," Nabil said, standing up. "I will go and get a rag and cold water."

Caleb layed on the floor, still, as he heard Nabil leave and close the door behind him.

Minutes passed and he grew bored.

He got up and decided to lay on Nabil's bed, climbing under the covers and curling up against the pillow. He slid his hand under the pillow as he laid on his side and felt his fingers top something stiff.

Excited to discover what the secret item was he pulled it out, disappointed to see it was just a simple leather journal. As a result of the drugs in his body, he did not remotely care for any sort of privacy and was very interested to see the contents of the notebook, so he opened it.

It was in French. Of course it was. He flipped through a few pages. Every word. As well as that, it was in some sort of fancy cursive written in pen, something Caleb could barely read.

However, he was able to recognize his name on one page, as any person could, especially because it was in English like normal. He studied the paragraph it was in. His name came up 1,2,3,4 times! He was sweating like crazy now and shaking slightly. Still, he needed to know what it said. He held the book tighter, hoping to stop the shaking in his arms. He looked at the paragraph again, trying to read it.

*****************************************

Caleb est assez difficile à gérer. Il est impoli, blessant et parfois cruel. Mais les choses que je ressens quand je suis proche de lui. Les sentiments sont parfois trop. Je ressens-

*****************************************

Quickly he stopped the reading as he heard footsteps down the hall. He shut the book quickly and pushed the book under the pillows as Nabil entered once again.

"What are you doing?" Nabil questioned, suspiciously.

"Nothing." Caleb replied.

"Vous êtes plus rouge qu'avant ..." He sighed, carrying a white cloth to Caleb and holding it to his forehead. Caleb looked at him, confused. "At least you are calmer." He spoke. "How much did you drink earlier?"

"None. At least, I don't think anything, I-"

"You must have drunk. You were acting like an animal." He held the rag closer to Caleb's head, putting his hand onto the back on his neck to support it. "Why are you in my bed?" He asked as he realized.

"Oh, I was cold." Caleb stated. Suddenly, he gasped. "Ahh! My head." He groaned. "It hurts like hell."

"We should get Madame." Nabil stated quickly, concerned.

"No." Caleb answered quickly. "I don't want her to see me like this..."

"Caleb," Nabil said. "You are sick. You need to go to the hospital."

He groaned in response.

. . .


	2. Chapter II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb tries to deal with the aftermath of the Roofied situation and everyone makes a shocking discovery related to Cassie’s fall. 
> 
> ⚠️ SPOILERS (Obviously) ⚠️

Caleb sat on the hospital bed criss-cross, his  
hospital gown itching uncomfortably.

He flipped through the medical documents and signed them as he talked to Nabil, who stood on the other side of the room, leaning against the wall.

"So.. what?" Caleb said. "I got slammed by that drug that loser creep-jobs use to get laid?"

"That is what I hear." Nabil responded. "I believe someone may be targeting you."

"By why me?" Caleb asked.

"I think the same reason they went for Cassie." Nabil said, crossing over to Caleb and standing near. "Someone also roofied her."

"Holy shit." Caleb exclaimed, learning back against the pillows. A moment passed. They both thought.

"Nabil?" Caleb finally asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes?"

"Thanks for letting me know. And, you know... putting up with me last night. That was mighty kind of you"

"It was not kindness," Nabil stated quickly. "It's because if we find who did this to you, we find who did this to Cassie."

With let, he left the room. Leaving Caleb alone. confused.

. . .

"Are there any long term effects?" Bette asked.

Bette, Oren, and Caleb all sat in the steam room, discussing the events of last night.

"Doctor said no." Caleb answered. "I just wanna sweat this drug out of my system and move on." More importantly, he wanted to forget everything that happened last night.

"I can't believe the same thing happened to Cassie." Bette said. "By the same person is my bet."

"My guess," Oren said. "It was Shane."

"What, you're accusing your best friend?" Bette questioned. "Harsh."

"Do the math." Oren replied. "He was all over Caleb last night. Maybe he has a thing for you."

Caleb blushed as he remembered the embarrassing things that occured last night.

"I'm pretty sure I was all over him," he said.

"Plus he hates Cassie's guts." Oren continued.

"Well I mean I can't stand the guy, but coming from Shane that's pretty harsh." Bette said.

Meanwhile, Caleb had pulled out his phone and googled an image of roofies, to confirm a thought he had just had.

"Look, it's just a theory." Oren said, defensively.

"Aw, man." Caleb sighed. Bette and Oren turned to him.

"What?" Bette asked.

"It wasn't Shane. It was me."

"What, did you drug yourself?" Bette asked sarcastically

"My IT band was messing me up, so I stole some Advil from June's stash."

"June has a stash?" Oren asked, shocked.

. . .

Now that the roofies mystery had been solved, Caleb wanted to forget the whole thing happened.

He entered their room quietly, the lights were off. He saw what looked like Nabil asleep in bed. He lowered his towel and pulled on some shorts.

The lamp behind him clicked on. He turned around to see Nabil laying in bed looking up at the ceiling. He was in only his boxer-briefs, and both men were shirtless.

"You could've done that a minute ago." Caleb said.

"You could've gotten in an hour ago." Nabil replied, turning to face him.

Caleb sat on his bed, sighing.

"You missed a lot. Starting with we may know who roofied your girlfriend."

Nabil sat up completely, quickly.

"The thing is," Caleb continued, "We're not exactly sure-"

"Who is it?" Nabil asked quickly and intensely.

"June Park."

"H-how is it possible?" Nabil said, confused. "She's Cassie's one loyal friend."

"Or her most guilty one." Caleb said. He saw a look in his friend's eyes. "And don't even think about what you're thinking about doing. You start coming for her, you'll be the one in jail or deported or worse. You fight this battle, you'll be the one getting creamed."

Nabil stared for a moment, sighed, and then turned off his lamp and layed back down, once again staring at the ceiling in the darkness.

Caleb didn't know what else to say, so he laid down and prayed for sleep to come.

It wouldn't.

He tossed and turned and tried as hard as could, to no avail. Caleb sighed and opened his eyes, noticing Nabil across the room, the moonlight shining through the window onto him. Caleb shivered under his blankets.

And then he noticed that Nabil had fallen asleep on top of his, only in his underwear. He realized how freezing he must be.

Quietly, he climbed out of bed and draped one of his blankets on the sleeping boy, wrapping him up. Nabil rolled over in it, eyes still closed, now facing the wall.

Caleb layed back down on his stomach, finally feeling tired. One of the last things he thought before sleep was how odd it was that he was hard.

. . .


	3. Chapter III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few short scenes as Nabil tries to deal with the new news, and feels himself falling apart.

Caleb walked into the steam room to see Nabil. This was no surprise as he had been following him in order to sit down and talk. 

"You're overdressed." Nabil said, taking note of the fact that Caleb wore a tank top and sweatpants, unlike himself who wore nothing.

"We gotta talk." Caleb said, sitting down across from Nabil. "You've been cooping yourself in here too much." 

This was very true. Caleb had hardly seen the boy at all recently. He was always in the steam room, silent, staring off into space as he thought about god knows what. 

"I maintain hydration and monitor heart rate-" Nabil said as Caleb cut him off. 

"I'm not talking about your electrolytes." Caleb spoke. "I'm talking about you shutting yourself off."

As little as might want to admit it, Caleb was worried about Nabil. Nabil turned and looked into the corner, no longer making eye contact. 

"You're letting this place get to you." Caleb continued. 

"I have good reasons." Nabil replied, staring into a corner. 

"You don't. June didn't send Cassie over." Nabil looked up quickly. "The drugs hadn't hit yet."

Nabil stood up and stepped down so he was standing over Caleb, naked, confused. 

"You keep changing your story." Nabil stated angrily. 

"No, I keep learning from it." Caleb replied, standing up so they were at even height. "Except, thing is, the wheels are in motion. That cop is gonna arrest her."

"Good."

"Are you serious?" Caleb exclaimed as Nabil turned left and walked over to turn the steam up. 

"What, you have a heart now?" Nabil questioned, his back to Caleb. "They will test her. If she's innocent, she goes free." He added. 

The steam hissed.

"You know that's crap!" Caleb said as Nabil walked back over to stand facing him. "We got one thing in common, you and me, and that's the system hates us both. They don't want justice. They just want some tidy end to some stupid fucking story. And when those idiot cops look around, we're the only things they see." 

Nabil looked out the glassy, steamy, window. 

"You were prime suspect." Caleb stated. "You tell her someone else didn't do it, that's a powerful thing!" 

Nabil shook his head slightly and turned to face Caleb. 

"Do I look like a man who has ever felt power?" He said, sadly. 

A pause. They both sat down.

"Have...have you talked to June?" Caleb asked, breaking the silence. 

"Yes." Nabil said.

"What did you say?" 

"The truth. I cannot trust her anymore." Nabil said sternly. 

"You shouldn't have talked to her I told you-"

"Do not think I know that?!" Nabil said angrily. "I had too! She needed to know. I needed to know."

"Don't yell at me." Caleb said.

Another moment of silence.

"I-I'm sorry," Nabil said quietly. "I just..."

"Look," Caleb said, "I get why you're upset. Just don't take it out on me." 

With that, he left. Leaving Nabil alone, regretful and somehow sadder then before. 

. . .

Everyone clapped as it was announced that Nabil had been chosen for the music video.  
Caleb walked up to him in the dance room.

"Congratulations."

"Thank you." Nabil replied. 

"Looks like you'll be getting private choreo." 

"The work begins." Nabil said, turning and putting his water bottle in his bag.

"You could at least be a little happier about it." Caleb stated. 

"I don't have to be anything for you." Nabil said cooly, as he turned around and walked out.

Caleb was left standing there, annoyed and hurt. 

. . .

Caleb entered him and Nabil's room late at night after yet another hurtful talk with Monique in her office. He was surprised to see Nabil still up, putting away his dance clothes until he remembered he must have just gotten back from rehearsal for the music video. He looked rough. 

"Hey, how was rehearsal?" Caleb asked carefully, walking and sitting on his bed. 

"I do not want to talk about it." Nabil said quietly, continuing what he was doing without facing Caleb. 

"Look, if you need to talk I'm here." Caleb said, concerned. 

"I-" Nabil began, and stopped. Silence. And then, sniffles.

'Oh my god,' Caleb thought. 'He's crying.'

"I-" Caleb began, unsure. He stood up and took a step towards Nabil who was still trying to put his clothes away, head down. "How can I help?"

"I j-just... I-" Nabil spoke quietly, sniffling. "It's too much. I keep saying I can't feel and then I-"

"Dude," Caleb said. "You're allowed to feel. You're allowed to be sad. To be angry. You gotta start feeling or else you're gonna fall apart."

Nabil turned around and finally faced him, tears falling down his face. 

"I already have." He said softly. 

Without thinking, Caleb pulled him into a hug. Nabil buried his head into his shoulder, sniffling. Caleb felt unsure what to do next, wanting to help him. To embrace him. But not sure how. 

So instead they just hugged. And they stayed like that for a while. 

Eventually, Nabil ended the hug as he pulled away, wiping his eyes on his hand. 

"Thank you I..." Nabil began and stopped once again, looking at Caleb sadly, softly, with so much behind his eyes.

Caleb stared back, uncertain and yet so curious. 

Suddenly, all at once Nabil pulled Caleb in, kissing him.

It was warm, electric, and soft. Caleb didn't move at all, stiff, with no idea of what he was feeling.

After too short of a time, Nabil pulled away and stared at Caleb for a moment, blushing, trying to read his face, before turning and saying, "I have to go."

And then he was gone. Leaving Caleb frozen, confused, and strangely warm-inside.


End file.
